El legado maldito de Sparda
by Antano
Summary: Situado cinco años despues del desenlace de Evil Devil Return DMC5. Ahora que la familia Sparda a aumentado, los pequeños gemelos en sus ganas de aventura se expondran a situaciones que daran a Dante mas de un quebradero de cabeza, sobretodo cuando aun tiene en mente la muerte del pequeño viajero del futuro y a la vez intentar que sus padres no se den cuenta de ello.
1. Capitulo 1 ¿ Una vida plena?

**Los personajes no me perteneces, son propiedad de Capcom.**

**Incluyo personajes de creación propia como Dargil, Sparda (hermano de Dargil), Cronos, Nelphantom, Elisabeth, entre otros.**

_**Continuación de Dmc5: Evil Debil Return y Misión familiar (esta ultima la iré añadiendo a la vez k esta, al final de la historia de misión familiar entenderéis el porque de esto)**_

En esta parte se resolverán las dudas k quedaron pendientes en la primera parte ^^ Y quedara todo resuelto, ya que esta historia empecé a hacerla cuando iba por el capitul de la primera parte ^^ Por ello tengo un montón de notas, resúmenes de capítulos y los 5 primeros hechos en el ordenador desde entonces. Pero no podre decir cuando subiré ya que todo depende del tiempo que tenga para terminar los demás.

_Nota: como también hay gente latina leyendo explico que_

_Gorrones: significa alguien aprovechado, que se auto-invita, etc..._

_Puñetero: alguien borde y/o que hace las cosas con mala intención._

_Aclaracion: Cuando hay comillas "" lo k esta dentro es porque es narrado pensando o hablando mentalmente.  
_

* * *

Incluye prologo y capitulo 1.

**DMC: El legado maldito de Sparda**

**Prologo**

Dante casi sin aliento llegó al lugar donde debería estar Vergil, pero solo encontró una capa azul en un suelo cubierto de sangre.

-¡Vergil! -exclamó conteniendo el aliento.

-¿¡Papi!?, ¿Donde está papa? -decía una voz muy cerca de ahí.

Dante se giró y vio a Dargil cubierto de sangre. Estaba casi oculto entre unas rocas y por ello no lo había visto en un principio. Tenia la mirada perdida.

-¡Dargil!, ¿qué pasó?-le preguntó y viendo que Dargil estaba solo se asustó aun mas- ¿Y tu hermano? ¿Dónde está tu hermano? -repitió agachándose para estar a su altura.

-Papa... - Dargil lo dijo de forma ausente.

-Dargil... contéstame…-dijo cogiéndole de los hombros desesperado y zarandeándolo suavemente como queriendo despertarle de ese estado de trance en el que se encontraba el pequeño.

_"" Quien iba a decir que esto sucedería muy pronto… _

_Y tan solo por la maldición que se repite de nuevo… el destino de un Sparda. _

_Que esto era lo que traía ser un Sparda... ser un traidor… ""_

**Capitulo 1. ¿ Una vida plena?**

Llaman a la puerta de la mansión Sparda. Vergil con un suspiro cansino cierra el libro que estaba leyendo y se levanta de la silla para abrir y encontrarse con un gigantesco oso de peluche tras la puerta. Arruga el entrecejo y entonces ve a Dante sonriendo ya que asomó la cabeza tras el peluche.

-Pensé que no habría nadie, cuanto tardaste en abr… -empezó a decir Dante con la intención de entrar, cuando Vergil le cerró la puerta en todas las narices. Dante se quedó con la palabra en la boca y la nariz aplastada en la puerta. Se quejó y miró de forma asesina la puerta como si de ella fuera la culpa. Le dio una patada frotándose la nariz.

-¡Maldito!-gritó a pleno pulmón- ¿Qué creés que estás haciendo?

-No queremos gorrones-le soltó Vergil lo suficientemente alto para que Dante le escuchara tras la gruesa puerta.

-¡Abre o hecho la puerta abajo!-le amenazó dándole otro puntapié a la puerta

Vergil se alejó de la puerta, sabiendo que era capaz y se permitió esbozar una sonrisa imaginando lo que haría Lady con Dante si cumplía su amenaza.

-Haz lo que quieras ya te pasaran la factura.- se burló de él.

-¡Vergil!-gritó fuera de sí.-empezare a contar hasta tres.

Vergil sin hacerle caso se sentó cómodamente para seguir leyendo. En ese momento dos chiquillos salieron corriendo hacia su padre.

-¡Papa, papa! ¡lo conseguí!-gritó Dargil eufórico encaramándose a los pies de Vergil y subiéndose sobre ellos.

-Uno… -se escuchó gritar a Dante.

-¿Dante?-exclamó sorprendido el pequeño Sparda.

-Parece que papa le tiene castigado-dijo Dargil riéndose ya completamente sentado sobre las rodillas de su padre. Se puso de pie sobre él y le miró fijamente con cara angelical -¿podemos dejarle pasar ya?.

-No.-contesto Vergil sin dejarse chantajear por aquella cara.

-Dos… -continuó Dante.

-Ya abro yo-dijo Sparda sin hacer caso a su padre. Al escuchar eso Dargil bajo de encima de su padre para abrir antes que él. Sparda fue mas rápido y abrió la puerta justo cuando Dante iba por la "y"

-¡El oso!-gritaron al unisonó al ver el peluche y se lanzador contra Dante abrazándolo-Gracias.

-Mis peques, ya os dije que os compraría algo alucinante-dijo alegremente cogiendo a ambos y subiéndolos sobre sus hombros.-fue una suerte que ninguno de los dos os parecierais al borde de vuestro padre-dijo fulminando con la mirada a Vergil una vez en el salón.

Vergil ni se inmuto y siguió leyendo su libro. a Dante le salió una venita en la frente.

-Ayer cenamos pizza-le informó Sparda

-¿¡QUE!?-gritó Dante apenado- ¿porque no me llamasteis? -casi se le salían las lagrimas.

Los pequeños gemelos se miraron cómplices y empezaron a reír, bajaron de sus hombros de un salto.

-Papa no quiso- le informó Sparda haciendo que Dante empezara a poner verde a Vergil.

-Pero Nero sí que cenó -volvió a informarle Sparda, sabiendo que se enfadaría mas.

Dante aun puso más verde a Vergil, solo que ahora también incluyó a Nero.

Dargil se acercó a Sparda.

-Ahora que lo dices- Dargil abrió los ojos al recordarlo.- le dejamos a media partida.

-Es verdad-dijo Sparda recordando de pronto sacando la lengua.

Dante seguía maldiciendo.

-!Ya vale! ¡Vaya ejemplo das!-gruñó Nero apareciendo por las escaleras.

-¿Qué haces tú aquí?-preguntó Dante de mala gana al verle.

-No te incumbe-le cortó Nero con una sonrisa de suficiencia.

-¡O sea! ¡¿Que el sí que puede venir, pero yo no?!- le gruñó a Vergil.

-¡Jackpot!- Contestó Vergil burlándose.

-¡Así que esa tenemos!- gruñó Dante a punto de estallar mirando a su hermano acusadoramente.

-Ya empiezan de nuevo -suspiró Sparda, aunque en verdad se divertía con aquellas peleas.

-Oye Sparda, porque no… - empezó Dargil a decirle a Sparda al oído, este sonrió pletórico.

-Sí, eso será bueno-le contestó entre risas.

-Dante sabes, hemos jugado todo el día con Nero. Pasamos la fase que tu no podías-dijo Dargil alegremente cogiéndole del brazo.

Dante pillado desprevenido le miró sin comprender.

-¡El juego!. Lo pasamos- le explicó Dargil.-estas en la luna-se quejó.

-¿Que Nero consiguió pasarlo?-dijo levantando una ceja incrédulo.

-¡Jackpot!-le dijo Sparda imitando a su padre sin dejar de reír.

Dante lo miró con los ojos medio cerrados. Sparda sonrió inocentemente.

-El tito Nero es el mejor-dijeron para picar a Dante.

Nero empezó a reírse disfrutando el momento.

Dante se acercó con paso decidido a Nero y agarrándolo de la camisa lo acerco a él.

-¡Sal de esta familia! ¡Desaparece! ¡Aquí no te queremos, largo!- decía Dante sin apartar su mirada de él.

-Ya estamos -suspiró Nero para disimular la risa.

Dargil y Sparda estallaron en carcajadas. Vergil también soltó una pequeña carcajada apenas audible, pero no para el oído de Dante.

-¡Retiro lo dicho!, Sois iguales a vuestro puñetero padre.-gruñó Dante enfadado soltando a Nero.

Los pequeños rieron más.

-Odio los críos-gruñó de nuevo dándoles la espalda.

-¿El tito se enfadó?-preguntó Dargil poniendo carita de bueno, mientras le cogía de la gabardina y le miraba. Sparda hizo lo mismo. Dante los miró y al verles la carita se mordió el labio.

-Ya me las pagareis pillines.-dijo dándoles un pequeño coscorrón-"No puedo enfadarme con ellos" pensó un poquito desinflado.

-Hacen lo que quieren con él-le dijo Nero a Vergil divertido.

-Siempre le pasara igual, el muy estúpido.-resopló sin ganas.

Dante se dio cuenta y lo miró. Dejando a Dargil y Sparda con su regalo se acerco a la mesa, cogiendo la silla que quedaba vacía se sentó de mala gana y miró a Vergil.

-¿Y a ti que narices te pasa hoy?-gruñó de mala gana.

-No me pasa nada-respondió Vergil, poniendo los ojos en blanco.

-¡Si, ya!, esta vez cerraste la puerta más fuerte que nunca -gruñó de mala gana tocándose de nuevo las narices.

-Imaginaciones tuyas.- fue la escueta respuesta de Vergil.

Dante no quedó convencido.

-Mama está en una misión y papa está enfadado porque se fue sin el-le informó Sparda llegando a la mesa.

Vergil le dio un golpecito a Sparda en la cabeza.

-Mantén la boca cerrada-gruñó levantándose.

Sparda sacó la lengua divertido.

-Así que es eso-resopló Dante- Hay que ver lo paranoico que te estás volviendo.

-Estúpido- masculló alejándose.

-Vergil quería ir, así que me llamó para que me quedara con ellos.- empezó a decir Nero una vez Vergil estuvo lo suficientemente lejos y señalando a los pequeños- pero no pudo contactar con ella, así que aquí estamos todos.

-Podía haberme llamado a mí, maldito orgulloso.-se quejó Dante cuando su estomago sonó-me muero de hambre-dijo poniendo la cabeza sobre la mesa.

Vergil volvió al salón y le tiró una caja a Dante a la cabeza.

-¡Hey!- Dante gruñó de mala gana, pero cuando vio la caja abrió los ojos como un niño pequeño.

-Es bueno tener un perro para las sobras y como supuestamente no tenemos perro, siempre sobra algo. Así que aún queda un trozo de pizza, si la quieres ya te las puedes comer, iban a ir a la basura.

-¿Me estas llamando perro? -se quejó Dante haciéndose el ofendido.

Mientras los pequeños se hablaban mentalmente entre ellos.

_- ""Si papa nos pidió que guardáramos un trozo, ¿entonces no era para Dante?"" _

_- ""No ves que si tonto. Solo lo hace para enfardarle, Dargil "" _

_- ""Es que Dante es muy divertido cuando se enfada."" _

-Si no quieres las sobras, las tiro… - Vergil miró a Dante con una ceja arqueada.

- S..si- Dante con la boca llena y la caja vaciá- si que las quiero.

Vergil suspiró.

-Si no tienes dinero, no deberías gastarlo en tonterías.

-Eso a ti no te importa- gruñó una vez se acabó su trozo.

-Sí que me importa porque vienes aquí a gorrear – se quejó Vergil con los brazos cruzados y una venita de enfado en la sien.

-¿Y cómo es que no tienes dinero?- le preguntó Dargil apenado.

-Si trabajas mucho.-añadió Sparda mirándole sin comprender.

-No creáis, ahora mismo hay poco trabajo. Pero mirarlo por el lado bueno, eso quiere decir que hay más gente feliz, sin demonios que les hagan daño.

-¿Y cómo pudiste comprarnos…? -empezó a decir Sparda, de pronto lo entendió-¡Oh!- Sparda tenía la mirada clavada en el suelo.

Dante le miró sin entender.

-No deberías haberte gastado el dinero-le dijo apenado.

-Si hasta un niño lo entiende- gruñó Vergil desde la mesa, sentado de nuevo.

Dante lo fulminó con la mirada.

-Si es por vosotros, no me importa quedarme en los huesos- exclamó Dante bromeando.

Dargil empezó a llorar.

-¡Hey! Que era broma eso de los huesos- se lamentó por haber dicho eso antes.

-Dante, eres muy malo-le riño Dargil medio sollozando- pero te quiero muchísimo.- le dio un gran abrazo.

-Yo también os quiero- contesto emocionado abrazándole.

-Pues ten los tuyos-le soltó Vergil de pronto.

-Aun soy muy joven- Dante empezó a reírse.- prefiero disfrutar de mis queridos sobrinos- les miró alegremente, mientras pensaba-"hoy esta mas gruñón que nunca "

-Se te va a pasar el arroz- dijo Nero entre dientes.

Dante lo escuchó al igual que los pequeños gracias a su fino oído.

-¿Se te va a pasar el arroz? ¿Tito, desde cuando cocinas?-le preguntó Dargil con la cabeza de lado.

-¡Ah!, pues…ja, ja, solo era una broma de Nero.-dijo apurado e intentando reírse.

Vergil y Nero se reían por lo bajo. Dargil los miró sin comprender.

- _"Malditos"_ pensó Dante.

Vergil captó ese pensamiento y le recriminó mentalmente.

- _"Aprende a callar" _

- "_¿Me vas a dar lecciones tu? Y no te metas en mi mente" _ - le contestó Dante enfurruñado también mentalmente.

- _" Apáñatelas como quieras pero que ellos no te vean con ese aspecto otra vez, además pienso destrozar esa mierda de oso en cuanto pueda."_

Dante se quedó parado, cerró su mente para que Vergil no se metiera y masculló en silencio.

_- " Y una mierda, con lo que me ha costado " _

Sparda los miraba en silencio, viendo sus expresiones, y supuso que pensaban algo que nunca les dirían a ellos. Dargil se le acercó y le habló mentalmente.

- _"Me gustaría tanto poder hablar así, con ellos"_

- _ "Algún día quizá podamos"_ pensó Sparda con ambición.

- "_Ojala"_

Nero miró a los cuatro, comprendiendo lo que hacían e incomodo con la situación, al final tosió.

-Aunque seáis gemelos demoníacos, aun no entiendo ese don vuestro, pero os aseguro que la empatía, es bastante molestosa.-gruñó.

Cuando todos dormían, Sparda despertó sobresaltado y empapado de sudor. Salió de la cama de un bote aunque antes tuvo que apartar el perro demoníaco que Dargil había traído a escondidas y que siempre se dormía en la cama de Sparda.

-Que hartura de bichos, menos mal que hoy solo está en mi cama un perrucho -se quejó.

Sparda bajó a la cocina por agua y Dargil enseguida apareció tras él asustándole y haciendo que se le cayera a Sparda el vaso. El sonido del vaso roto resonó en toda la casa.

-¡Tonto!, ¡mira lo que me hiciste hacer!-gruñó Sparda

-Lo siento, no te muevas vas descalzo- le avisó con cierto temor.

-Da igual, no pasa nada si me cor…

-¡SALID DE DONDE ESTEIS!-gritó Dante con Rebellion en la mano.

Dargil y Sparda se asustaron y cayeron sobre los cristales al chocar entre ellos. Se hicieron varios cortes. Dante los miró aliviado y después preocupado, dejo el arma a un lado rápidamente y se acercó a ellos.

-¿Pero qué hacíais?, ¡mierda!, pensé que eran demonios- dijo ayudándolos.

Dargil lloraba con los brazos llenos de cristales, mientras Dante lo cogía en brazos. Quiso hacer lo mismo con Sparda pero este ya se estaba quitando los suyos, sin quejarse y caminando hacia el lavabo.

-¡Espera!-le pidió.

Una vez quitó todos los cristales de Dargil, examinó a Sparda por si acaso.

-Me asustasteis sabéis- dijo sin reñirles.

-¿Y papi?-preguntó de pronto Sparda.

Dante no quería decírselo pero, ante la mirada insistente de Sparda se lo contó.

-Se fue a buscar a vuestra madre, pero no pasa nada, enseguida volverán.

-Por que fue a buscarla, ¿por que mami tarda mucho?¿por eso?-quiso saber Dargil.

-No, lo normal. Era una misión en el extranjero y regresa hoy-dijo suspirando-lo que pasa es que Vergil se volvió demasiado sufridor.- decía burlándose de él para que los pequeños se relajaran.

-Nunca se fue para tanto tiempo, cuando venga le daré un super abrazo-dijo Dargil abrazando a Dante.

-Claro, seguro que os ha echado de menos, pero ahora a dormir o me echaran una buena bronca a mí.

-Sí, vamos.-Dargil, cogió a Sparda de la mano y se fueron corriendo.

-Ahora tengo que recoger todo esto-gruñó Dante desganado.

En la habitación.

-Dargil, ¿que era ese oso maniático de los abrazos?

-¿Como lo sabes?

Sparda lo miró divertido y Dargil comprendió.

-¿Te mande mi sueño?- Dargil empezó a reírse.- entonces si tengo una pesadilla me despiertas.

-Vale, pero tu siempre sueñas cosas tontas-se burló Sparda removiendole el pelo.

-¿Y tú?,-dijo Dargil a la defensiva.- ¿que era ese lugar tan oscuro! daba miedo.

-¿Lo viste?

-Sí, había alguien allí, junto a la estatua dorada.

-Sí, su voz me llamó y desperté.-dijo Sparda preocupado- esa voz me era conocida.

-Solo fue un sueño- le animó Dargil.

-Lo sé.

-¡Ya está bien de hablar!, ¡A dormir!-gruñó Dante desde la puerta.

-¡Ya estamos durmiendo!-gritaron al unisonó.

Dante no pudo evitar sonreír, se fue a su habitación y al entrar algo le pasó rozando la oreja izquierda, alzo la vista y vio una extraña ave, se dio cuenta que era un demonio. Rápidamente cogió su espada, pero su mano se cerró en el vacío.

-¡Mierda!, ¡me la deje en la cocina!-masculló y cuando iba a llamarla se dio cuenta que el ave aprovechaba para huir. Dante le siguió y vio como entraba en la habitación de los gemelos atravesando la puerta. Dante de un gran salto llegó a la puerta y la abrió de una patada, lo que vio le dejo helado, en la habitación había dos aves mas, varios perros demoníacos y serpientes serpenteando por el suelo, al momento supo que sucedía.

-¡DARGIL!-gritó furioso.

Dargil dio un respingo y sin saber donde esconderse. Dante malhumorado se acercó a él haciéndose paso a patadas con los demonios, haciendo que hasta las serpientes salieran volando en varias direcciones.

-¡Cuando se entere tu padre te vas a enterar!-le amenazó- ¿es que me queréis matar?-dijo cansado y sentándose sobre una de las camas.

-No digas eso -empezó a sollozar Dargil con la esperanza que Dante picara.

Dante se sintió culpable, aunque siguió mirando a Dargil malhumorado.

-Creo que papa ya lo sabe-dijo Sparda al fin.

-¿Cómo?-preguntó Dante confuso.

-Me di cuenta hoy, cuando te dio la pizza, el dijo "como supuestamente no tenemos perro"-le recordó.

-Solo era un decir, para cabrearme.

-No lo creo, nos miro a nosotros en ese momento.-confirmó Sparda, disipando las dudas de Dante.

-¿En serio? ¿Porque no me lo dijiste?-le increpó Dargil de morros.

-Es que como "supuestamente" no tenemos, pues no me sentí aludido, además todas esas cosas son tuyas, así que deberías encárgate de ellas y sentirte aludido cuando hablen sobre ellas, y sobre todo no dejarlas salir por toda la casa.

-Mirad eso a mí me da igual-empezó a decir Dante cada vez mas enfadado.-ahora, si me interesaría saber de dónde las sacasteis, y espero por vuestro bien que no sean de donde pienso.

-Lo sient…-empezó a decir Dargil, cuando un fuerte golpe le dio en la mejilla tirándolo al suelo.

Dante con la mano aun levantada lo miraba fuera de sí. Sparda asustado se acercó a Dargil, pero Dante cogió a Dargil del pijama de malas maneras poniéndoselo a la altura de sus ojos. Dargil lo miró sollozando y con una mano en su mejilla colorada.

-¿¡Cuantas veces te eh dicho que no puedes ir al mundo demoníaco!? ¡dímelo!, ¿¡cuántas veces!?-gritaba zarandeándolo fuera de si.

Dargil no respondió y empezó a llorar a lágrima viva temblando de miedo y culpa.

-No llores ahora, estoy harto me oyes, ¡HARTO!- tomo aire- ¡harto… de repetírtelo! ¿¡Acaso crees que llorando se arregla todo!? Pues no, no se arregla- mientras hablaba notaba como se le quebraba la voz.- ¿Es qué no piensas en nadie?, ¿que pasaría si te pasase algo? Piensa en tus padres...

Sparda se acercó a Dante.

-Dan…

-¡No te acerques!-le avisó.

Sparda dio un bote, estaba temblando de miedo de ver a Dante así, por su parte Dargil había dejado de llorar, atrapado en la fuerte mano de Dante, el miedo le atenazaba. Dante al final se dio cuenta de ese miedo por cómo Dargil empezó a temblar sin control y por como le miraba horrorizado.

-¡Dargil…! -gritó-¡mierda!, tranquilo-le pidió llevándoselo hacia él. Seguía temblando sin control y fuertemente. Dante le abrazo intentando transmitirle calma-cálmate, por favor. Lo siento-le decía con un hilo de voz- perdóname Dargil.

Dargil empezó a gritar y Dante cerró los ojos sin dejar de abrazar a Dargil.

-Dante... -le llamó Sparda temeroso.

-Ven…- le pidió Dante haciéndole hueco entre Dargil y él.

Sparda fue hacia ellos y les abrazo fuertemente. Dargil empezó a dejar de gritar y de temblar. Dante se quedo así con ellos hasta que cayeron rendidos.

-¿Porque no podéis comprender lo que os dicen?-dijo cansado.-Si al menos supiera que realmente no eres él… - susurró acariciando la mejilla adolorida de Dargil con cuidado.

_Fin del capitulo_

**Próximos Capitulos**

**Capitulo 2: Vida cotidiana a la Sparda**

**Capitulo 3: Un dios.**

* * *

**Muchas gracias a todos lo k leyeron la primera parte, en especial a los k dejan reviews, espero k esta parte os guste tanto o mas ^^**

** ~~Contestacion a los reviews del dmc5:EDR~~**

**Maaria Smith:** me alegró k te gustara y esperó k esta continuación también lo haga. Creo k te gustara una sorpresa que se rebelara en unos pocos capítulos mas adelante ^^

**Leilael: **Pues aki esta ya, creo k te habra gustado el inicio XD

**Ace Sparda:** Pues ahora tendrás k decir si notas algunos de los pekeños ajustes que le hice a esta primera parte XD

**Hux96**: como k algo chica? XD Es el único final que veía posible y haciendo que hubiera momentos tiernos por lo que pasaba XD

**Sefiroth Bright:** espero k esta parte tambien te parezca como la primera ^^

**sakura xtry:** no te preocupes ^^ Y no me puedo comprometer, los 5 primeros al tenerlos hechos supongo k irán bastante rápidos, al menos uno al mes, pero si voy muy rápido después los siguientes iran muy lentos, asi k ya me lo pensare según el tiempo k tenga y lo k pueda hacer estas fiestas XD


	2. Capitulo 2: Vida cotidiana a la Sparda

_**Nota: no lo aclare antes, sorry. Pero el aspecto de este Dante se asemeja al del DMC2, quizá cueste verle con ese aspecto bromeando y haciendo el tonto XD, pero tiene su explicación a través de este fanfic y el de "Misión Familiar", que pronto pondré, sobretodo en este ultimo se explica sobre el final. Igualmente cada uno lo imaginara como quiera y seguro que la mayoría lo ve como el Dante de DMC4, a veces me pasa hasta a mi que me cuesta ver al dante2 de esta manera XD Pero cronológicamente es ese :P**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

**Capitulo 2: Vida cotidiana a la Sparda**

**.**

**.**

Al día siguiente de madrugada alguien se acerca corriendo a la casa, en la puerta intenta recuperar el aliento.

-¡Dante, abre!-gritó Nero desde fuera tocando la puerta.

-Ya voy-gruñó saliendo de la ducha. Dante se puso la toalla al hombro y bostezando abrió la puerta- ¿qué quieres tan pronto?.

-Problemas.

-¡No!- se quejó.- ¡Hey, no estoy para bromas, Nero!.

-Me acaba de llamar. Dice que nada, ni rastro.

-¡Mierda! anoche supe engañarles sobre eso-Dante puso cara cansada recordando lo ocurrido, suspiró- pero si hoy no aparece, ¿qué les voy a contar?.

-Ni siquiera llegó al lugar de encuentro.

-¿¡Que!?-exclamó Dante alarmado.

-Dijo que ahora vendría…

De pronto se abrió la puerta de nuevo y apareció Vergil, miró a Dante.

-¿Donde están? -preguntó en voz baja.

-Durmiendo.

-¡Mierda!-gritó Vergil golpeando la pared- ya no sé dónde buscar.

-Tranquilo... la encontraremos.

-¡Cállate!, ¡No eres de ayuda!.

-Dante no tiene la culpa, Vergil- dijo Nero molesto, aunque comprendía lo que sentía Vergil en ese momento.

-Déjale, da igual, ya estoy acostumbrado.

-Dante encárgate de ellos, diles que aún no eh venido, que nos encargaron algo nuevo. ¡Lo que sea! Pero que no se enteren. -le pidió Vergil autoritariamente.

-¡No! Iremos a buscarla, y Nero se quedara con ellos.

-A mi no me importa.- se apresuró a decir Nero para mostrar que estaba de acuerdo con Dante y que no se iba a quedar de brazos cruzados.

-¡Ni hablar! -Vergil habló tajantemente mirándoles desafiantes.

-¿Hay algo que debamos saber?-preguntó al fin Dante ya harto.

-No.- Vergil se extrañó de esa pregunta, pero no iba a preguntarle el porqué.

-Entonces no hay problema. - dijo Dante recostándose sobre la pared en pose chulesca.

Vergil iba a protestar pero decidió no hacerlo.

-Debo ir solo-dijo Vergil al fin, recordaba su sueño perfectamente. Lady desangrándose y Dante estaba allí, al igual que Vergil.-iré solo.-repitió.

-¿Pero eres idiota o qué?-gruñó Dante separándose de la pared bruscamente para encararse con Vergil

-No vendrás. ¿Entendido?. -Vergil también le hizo frente mirándole fríamente y sin pestañear.

En ese momento se escucha el sonido de alguien corriendo en la planta de arriba. Todos miran hacía el techo.

-¡Papa!-gritó Sparda bajando las escaleras rápidamente- ¡yo sé donde está!.

-¿Que dices? -gritaron Vergil y Dante al unisono.

-Se donde esta mama.- repitió mirándoles con una decidida mirada.

-No deberías escuchar a escondidas-le riñó su padre, después lo miró fijamente ya que su mirada decidida le sorprendía- ¿Como lo sabes?-quiso saber.

-Lo soñé. -admitió mirando al suelo como si hubiera hecho algo malo.

-¿Un sueño?-dijo Vergil pensativo.

- Ya sé que parece imposible pero sé que era real, se donde está, por favor papa- se acercó hasta el y le cogió de la gabardina con lagrimas en los ojos-tienes que creerme.

**_De nuevo había soñado con el mismo lugar, y la misma estatua dorada, solo que ahora había reconocido a la persona que estaba allí, era Lady, estaba atrapada y le llamaba. Sparda también escuchó dos latidos, habían dos corazones latiendo allí, aunque parecía que Lady estaba sola, eso solo significaba que.._**

-Te creo. - Vergil puso su mano sobre la cabeza de Sparda.

-Y no está sola, hay alguien más con ella.-dijo al fin.

-Pero no deberías venir, puede ser demasiado peligroso.- su padre hablaba con voz pausada y cálida. Solamente cuando hablaba con ellos se permitía hablar así.

-Si no voy, no sabréis donde es.- Sparda intentaba sonar todo lo convincente posible, sabia que su padre no daría su brazo a torcer así como así.

Al final después de pensárselo mucho decidieron que Sparda fuera.

Dante se quedo fuera vigilando y Vergil siguiendo a Sparda llegaro hasta Lady. Estaba atrapada en un agujero, retenida por poder mágico. Vergil saltó a por ella y la sacó.

Cuando Lady supo que fue Sparda el que sabia donde encontrarla lo abrazo dándole un beso en la cabeza.

-¿Donde está el culpable?-preguntó Vergil

-Caí yo sola, no había nadie aquí.-dijo extrañada

-Al final si estaba sola Sparda- le dijo Vergil.

-Pero yo noté dos presencias, noté dos corazones.

Lady miró a Sparda extrañada, pero de pronto como si se le iluminara algo dentro de su cabeza sonrió.

-Sparda... eres único-dijo misteriosamente y mirándole con gran dulzura.- ni yo me había dado cuenta de ello- susurró abrazándole de nuevo.

-Vayámonos a casa- dijo Vergil cogiendo a Sparda a hombros y ayudando a Lady.

-Tranquilo no estoy invalida-dijo riendo.

.

No muy lejos de allí.

-Ese niño también se dio cuenta-decía Nelphantom asombrado

-Señor, aun no entiendo porque ha venido hasta aquí y solo para proteger a la mujer con esa barrera anti demonios.-quiso saber un demonio centauro a su lado.

-Cada cosa a su tiempo.- Nelphantom sonrió fríamente.

.

Fuera del mundo demoníaco Dante esperaba dando vueltas de un lado a otro impaciente. Había dejado un surco en la arena de tantas vueltas en el mismo lugar. Cuando les vio salir a los tres juntos suspiró aliviado. Vergil le pasó a Sparda como si fuera un balón y Dante lo cogió en brazos. Dante habría dicho que habría hecho una buena parada sino fuera por el mal momento por el que acababan de pasar. Aún así en cuanto comprobó que ninguno estaba herido se permitió hacer una pequeña broma.

-Lady...-dijo mirándola y con cara de pesadumbre.- ya sabrás que a partir de hoy, este... -dijo señalando a Vergil- no te dejara ir a ninguna misión sola.

-Da igual- dijo ella sonriente- de todas maneras no voy a coger mas misiones en solitario. Al menos en una buena temporada- le guiñó un ojo a Sparda y este sonrió tímidamente comprendiendo que era lo que él había descubierto antes incluso que su propia madre e ilusionándose al pensar en ello.

Vergil y Dante se sorprendieron de las palabras de Lady aunque no las pudieron comprender.

Cuando llegaron a casa, Dargil estaba sentado en las rodillas de Nero llorando. Al ver a su madre salió a recibirla lanzándose sobre sus pies, tan fuerte que casi la tira. Enterró su cabeza entre sus pies sollozando. Lady le abrazó fuertemente contra ella.

-Venga deja de llorar que se te va a quedar la cara muy fea-le dijo riendo.

Dargil se aguantó las lagrimas y rió entre dientes. Lady le cogió la cara para mirarle a los ojos cuando Dargil se quejó apartándose de las manos de Lady. Cuando ella le vio la cara se puso una mano en la boca.

-¿Pero que te ha pasado en la cara?-quiso saber al verle la mejilla hinchada y completamente roja.

Dante agachó la cabeza inconscientemente, a la vez que Sparda miró de soslayo primero a Dante y después a Dargil. Vergil se dio cuenta.

-No es nada. Me golpeé, ya se me curara-dijo con una sonrisa.

-Porque no iras con más cuidado... -le riñó Lady acariciándole la mejilla con sumo cuidado.

-Lo tendré.

Vergil, se acercó a Dante y sin que los demás le escucharan.

-Ya me contaras que paso-le exigió.

Dante trago saliva.

.

Varios días despues.

Vergil había ido a buscar a los gemelos al colegio, ya que Lady estaba agotada y se lo pidió. Era la primera vez que iba a buscarles, cuando llegaron a casa vieron que Dante ya estaba allí. Vergil al verle puso mala cara por lo que Dante se mosqueo.

-Solo vine para hablar con Lady-gruñó.- pero no había nadie, así que entré -dijo al final señalando la ventana con una amplia sonrisa en la que se le veían todos sus relucientes dientes.

Sparda fue corriendo hacia él mientras que Dargil seguía agarrado de la mano de Vergil mirando el suelo, eso le dolió a Dante. Cogió a Sparda con tristeza. Vergil suspiró y se acercó a Dante dejando a Dargil a su lado soltándole de la mano.

-Estoy molido- susurró como excusa y se sentó en el sillón.

-Ni que hubieras tenido que luchar contra demonios. -dijo Dante con burla, pero agradecido por el gesto.

-Casi- masculló.

Dante le miró sin comprender. Después miró a Sparda interrogante, pero este cogió a Dargil y le dio un suave golpe en la cara por el lado bueno, riendo. Dargil sonrió.

_ "Venga, no pongas esa cara. Al menos Dante no dijo nada de tus bichos" _

_ "Me da miedo" _ -le confesó Dargil mentalmente

_ " ¡No digas eso!. Sabes que no lo hizo queriendo, hasta yo me cabreé contigo cuando los trajiste la otra vez, ¿o ya no te acuerdas? "_ -le recriminó Sparda

_"Pero no me pegaste"_ se quejó.

_ "Poco me falto" _

_ "¿Me hubieras pegado?" - _Dargil abrió los ojos sorprendido.

_ "Si hubiera hecho falta sí. Dante tenia razón, podía habernos pasado algo. Ya sabes la última vez que fui a buscarte lo que pasó, malditos vampiros" - _aunque mentalmente, Sparda logró trasmitir a Dargil la rabia que sentía sobre ese hecho.

_ "A mí me gusta estar allí, me siento a gusto y no pasó nada, ella nos ayudo" _

_ "Ni me la recuerdes, esa niña era de ellos" _

-¡No te metas con ella!-gritó Dargil.

Vergil se giró y le miró con una ceja arqueada.

_ "¡¿Para que gritas?!" - _le riñó Sparda.

Dargil agachó la cabeza. Dante quería cogerle pero se contuvo y suspiró entre resignado y cansado. Dargil al oír ese suspiro al fin le miró a la cara y vio la expresión de tristeza de Dante, de pronto todo su temor desapareció y enterró su cabeza entre los brazos de Dante.

-Perdona-le dijo Dargil con un hilo de voz.

Dante le abrazó fuertemente con un nudo en la garganta.

-Perdóname tu a mi pequeño-dijo emocionado.

Vergil sonrió al verles, se acercó a ellos.

-¡Vosotros, ya sabéis lo que tenéis que hacer!-les dijo.

-¡Jo!, más tarde-se quejaron los dos.

-Ahora mismo-exigió Vergil.

-Entonces Dante también-dijo Sparda tirando de él.

-¡No!, duchaos solos. Venga espabilar-gruñó.

Sin insistir más se fueron arriba al baño en una carrera.

-La verdad es que una duchita no me iría nada mal-dijo intentando evitar el quedarse a solas con Vergil.

-¡Tú te quedas aquí, tenemos que hablar!.-dijo de manera autoritaria.

-¿Ah sí?-dijo Dante intentando parecer sorprendido.

-No te hagas el idiota, no mas de lo que ya eres.-añadió para desagrado de Dante- ¿Que pasó? ¿Porque golpeaste a Dargil

-¿Como sabes que fui yo?

-¿Creés que soy estúpido?-gruñó-si hasta Lady se dio cuenta, le dejaste la marca de tu mano en toda la cara.

-¿Y si fue Nero?.-dijo intentando dar largas.

-¡Dante! Se que tuviste una buena razón. Solo quiero que me lo cuentes, tengo que saberlo. Tengo que saber que fue lo que hizo, por favor.

Dante se sorprendió, él lo único que no quería era que se preocuparan y eso era lo que al final había conseguido. Al final con un gran suspiro decidió decirle todo lo actual, omitiendo su temor sobre el niño del futuro.

-Entiendo.- dijo Vergil después de escuchar lo que pasó-Realmente sabia que tenían un perro escondido, pero nunca pensé que fuera un demonio, ni que tuvieran un autentico zoo allá arriba. Ya me encargaré yo de retornar esos demonios al mundo demoníaco.

-Siento haberle golpeado.-dijo arrepentido y con la cabeza gacha.

-Eso ya lo sé, estúpido. Lo que me hace pensar que no me lo has contado todo. Pesé a que hayan ido al mundo demoníaco por su cuenta, que le golpearas y encima tan fuerte es porque perdiste los nervios de sobremanera, y eso es porque hay algo más. Algo mas que unas simples visita al mundo demoníaco.

-No.- Dante empezó a reírse de forma despreocupada.- solo fui un idiota, no sé que me pasó, te lo aseguro.

-Lo que tú digas.-dijo Vergil sin ganas de discutir.

Dante sorprendido respiró aliviado, aunque un poco intrigado por el extraño comportamiento de Vergil. Realmente parecía agotado. Los gemelos empezaron a hacer ruidos, haciendo notar que ya habían salido de la ducha. Dargil salió corriendo y gritando por las escalera, por lo que se tropezó con la toalla y bajó rodando.

Vergil y Dante se sobresaltaron y corrieron hacia él. Vergil le ayudó a levantarse, en esas décimas de segundos, en el que cogía a Dargil que tenía los ojos cerrados, una imagen pasó fugazmente en su cabeza. Vergil soltó a Dargil de golpe dejándolo caer al suelo. Dargil abrió los ojos y empezó a reír, mientras Sparda asomaba la cabeza con un cubo de agua, se escondió al ver a su padre. Vergil mira a Dante furioso una fracción de segundo y después mira a Sparda malhumorado.

-¡Sparda!, ¡Te la estas ganando!-le gritó.-cuando suba quiero verlo todo recogido, ¡¿me oyes?!.

-Si papa-dijo sin asomarse pero mirando como estaba el piso de agua. Empezó a sudar.

-¡Y tú!.-miró a Dargil- vete a ayudarle-gruñó de malas maneras.

Dargil subió corriendo las escaleras.

-Espero... que realmente perdieras los nervios por nada, y no por algún motivo importante-dijo de pronto bruscamente y amenazadoramente a Dante.- y que no me ocultes nada sobre ello.

-Cla- claro… -Tartamudeó Dante.

Al rato los gemelos bajaron, y enseguida notaron el ambiente cargado.

-Recogido y limpio-dijo Sparda.

-Eso espero-gruñó Vergil.

-¿Mañana también vendrás tu a buscarnos, papi?-preguntó Dargil echándose encima de él.

-No creo. Que vaya vuestra madre

-¡Pero si fue muy divertido! – exclamó Dargil alzando los brazos

-¿De que habláis?-preguntó Dante con curiosidad, notando que el ambiente se había suavizado nada más llegar los gemelos.

-Papa es muy famoso-dijo Dargil riendo.

-¡¿Qué?! ¿Famoso?, ¿Cómo?, ¿Me eh perdido algo?-dijo Dante totalmente confundido y burlón.

-Nada especial-gruñó Vergil intentando que los gemelos no siguieran hablando.

-Las demás mamas cuando vieron a papa fueron a hablar con él y empezaron a hablarle. Todas estaban encantadas con él-dijo Dargil contento.-parecía un famoso en una sesión de firmas y eso que papi no decía nada.

-Así que te acorraló un grupo de mujeres-dijo Dante cachondeándose.

Vergil lo fulminó con la mirada.

-Decían que papa era guapísimo y que parecía un modelo.- Dargil estaba orgulloso de esas palabras.

-Hasta una de ellas preguntó que si era así, si modelaba de ropa interior, le dijera la marca para comprarle a su marido- Sparda no podía evitar reírse al decirlo y recordar la cara de su padre en ese momento.

-En eso tienen razón. Vuestro padre es realmente atractivo-dijo Dante apoyando el brazo sobre el hombro de Vergil, este lo miró indiferente sabiendo lo que diría- un fuera de serie, y lo sé porque cada mañana me miró al espejo y veo lo guapo que soy.

-Creído-gruñó Vergil apartando el hombro para que Dante se quitara.

-Es lo que tiene que seamos gemelos-riendose miró a los pequeños- mañana iré yo a llevaros, haber si hay suerte.

-¿Suerte?-preguntaron los pequeños.

-Cosas mías. -Dante no podía evitar reírse en pensarlo.

-También preguntaron por mama-gruñó Sparda- no me gustó como miraron cuando le dije que mama y papa se querían mucho.

-Por eso yo no tendré problema, estoy disponible.-seguía riéndose y miró a Vergil con expresión burlona.- Aunque Vergil podría tratarlas mejor, siempre va bien…

-Como te vuelva a escuchar decir eso... -gruñó Lady desde la puerta sin cerrar- te meto una bala y no quieras saber por donde.

Vergil y Dante se quedaron parados al verla, los pequeños fueron a abrazarla.

-Era broma, mujer-dijo Dante mirando hacia un lado.

-Ya los llevare yo, tengo que hablar con esas mujerzuelas-gruñó cerrando la puerta y entrando al salón- y te prohíbo ir Dante, no quiero que os confundan.

-¡Jo!, ¿porque iba a hacerte caso?-gruñó Dante emberrinchado

-Es por tu bien Dante, o harás que recuerde todas las deudas que tienes conmigo-le amenazó Lady.

-Si es que los dos sois iguales-dijo mirando a Lady y Vergil.-no es extraño que os soportéis.

-¡Cierra la boca!-gruñó Vergil enfadado.

-Por eso le amo tanto-dijo Lady besando a Vergil en los labios.

-¡Hey!, que hay niños delante-gruñó Dante haciéndose el ofendido.

Vergil se quedó sin palabras completamente colorado ya que no se lo esperaba.

-Ja, ja, pero que vergonzoso es mi hermanito-dijo Dante descojonándose.-aún no entiendo como conseguisteis hacer esos críos.

-Si tu supieras Dante... - dice Lady con una amplía sonrisa.

-¡Ah ti que te importa!.-le gritó con una arruga en su sien.

-Claro que me importa y también me tiene intrigado- Dante no podía parar de reír, aunque la sonrisa de Lady le pareció que ocultaba algo.

-Cuando dejes de hacer el idiota, Dante. Te pasare la misión de un cliente.

-¿Qué?, ¿Porque me pasas ahora un trabajo? ¿Porque no lo haces con tu maridito?

-Es un cliente raro. En un principio le dije que iría yo y Vergil, me exigió que a esa misión no fuera yo, siendo mujer, que fuera Vergil con otro hombre. ¡Maldito machista!-masculló-pero el caso es que paga bien, así que tendréis que ir los dos.-al decir esto le tendió a Dante la nota.

Dante iba a cogerla cuando Vergil se le adelantó y cogió la nota del encargo y se la guardó.

-Ademas- de nuevo se queda al lado de Vergil- tal y como pensaba no hubiera podido ir, aunque eso no quita que me de rabia ese machista- juega con la gabardina de Vergil que la mira sin comprender, ya que sabia que algo le iba a pedir y temía el qué. Lady se pone de puntillas y le besa de nuevo.- Creo que vas a intrigar mas a Dante- a la vez que le dice eso coge la mano de Vergil y la acerca a su vientre- porque pronto seremos mas.

Vergil al oír eso cree que oye mal, pero mira a Lady fijamente y ve como ella le sonríe tiernamente, enseguida le contagia de la sensación cálida que ambos sientes y estrecha a Lady entre sus brazos a la vez que esta vez le besa él.

Dante tosé para hacerse notar ya que imaginaba que se habían olvidado de él. Vergil le mira enfadado a la vez que Lady se ríe. Realmente se habían olvidado de él.

-Bueno que os puedo decir, entiendo que aunque mi presencia sea brillante os hayáis olvidado de mí, pero... -Dante se ríe a la vez que se acerca a los dos rápidamente y les pasa las manos por el cuello a ambos con una amplía sonrisa.-¡Felicidades de nuevo!- aprovecha para removerle el pelo a Vergil que aunque gruñe no hace mucho para impedirlo.

.

.

Esa misma noche y cuando todos ya dormían, Sparda soñó con el resultado de esa misión. El final que aparecía en su sueño era insufrible. Con el miedo en el cuerpo despertó llorando, y pese a que solo recordarlo le hacía revolverse su estomago, hizo un esfuerzo por volver a recordar la clave para vencer. Aunque después se enfadasen con él, decidió que iría a escondidas para evitar que su premonición se cumpliera.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Próximo Capitulo:**

**Capitulo 3: Un dios.**

**.**

* * *

**~~Contestación a los reviews y gracias a todos por comentar ^^ ~~**

**.**

**Hux96:** A lo mejor, kien sabe XD Aunk pobre del extraterrestre xD Bueno ya es mayor y ya se sabe la edad XD Pues igualmente no veo normal ver Dante pegandole a un crío XD solo ha sido algo casual pero que digas que eso demuestra que es él O_O Tampoco exageres k no fue shojo xD

.

**Sefiroth Bright:** Dante es casi perfecto, o él cree k lo es, por eso se esfuerza en ser perfecto en todo xD

.

**sakura xtry:** Bueno al final no tardé tanto XD Y tranquila k ese fic va algo lento :P

.

**Ace Sparda:** Pues raro k te acordaras XD De k se va a chivar si ya lo sabe? XD

.

**LadySparda:** No hay nada mejor k sabes manejarle XD Pues espero k te guste la primera parte, se k al principio hay muchas faltas XD Intentare reeditarlo mas adelante para corregirlo :P Y cuando subas tu fanfic avisa, intentare leerlo cuando antes, aunque la verdad tengo tantos pendientes por leer y tan poco tiempo u_uU

.

**Bakyuura:** Me alegra oír eso, espero k te siga gustando como la otra ^^

.

**inu-kyubi:** Intento poner algunos capítulos cómicos antes de k venga la parte seria, aunk siendo dmc siempre tiene k haber algun punto de humor XD Eso de Dargil k dices me chocó xD

.

**Vergilqueenblue:** Debe ser cosa de la edad XD Vergil se preocupa por Dante pero eso no deja k sigan peleándose por cualquier chorrada XD

.

**nekiiithaxh:** Creo k eso quiere decir k te gustó XD Espero k este también ^^


End file.
